Sammy Boy
by Zargsy Saturday
Summary: Samson came to Lazy Town because of his cousin, But he finds more than he bargain for in some of the residents of Lazy Town. I own Wolfy, Ash, Adam, Samson and Radarr. All the other characters are not owned by me


WELCOME TO FREAKSVILLE U.S.A.

Wolfy was a 17 year old girl, who was one of the most laziest people in her school of 750 kids. She was coming to Lazy Town to find someone exactly like her and a nice quiet place to relax and sleep, but when she arrived, all she found was a blue guy going flippity, flippity, flippity, flip. That guy was so energetic and it made her sick. She went urgh and put her finger to her mouth, saying that she was going to be sick. Just outside the main area of Lazy Town was a sign, and behind the sign was a manhole that lead to the town villian Robbie Rotten's lair. I trawled around the colourful parts of Lazy Town, when she spotted the Mayor. I snuck around the walls and luckily wasn't seen. I sat a bucket of extra strong super glue on top of the door and also had a small a catapult full of pink feathers in the other. I heard footsteps coming past the window and I ducked, then the door handle started to wiggle and I dived out the window. Robbie was about to lay down for a nap on the nearest park bench to where I was, when I flew out the window. Robbie just moved when I drove straight through the wooden chair. Birds were flying around inside my head and when I came to and it was a concerned Robbie that stood over me and not that Sportakook. Robbie helped me up to my feet, but the blood rushed to my head and i went "woah" and stumbled around Lazy Town. Robbie cautiously followed me, so that i wouldn't hurt myself again, when he saw that Sportakook covered in pink feathers and glue. Robbie started laughing loudly, which got my and Sportakook's attention. My plan worked. "My plan worked" i shouted out loudly, which made Robbie say "good one... what's your name again". I slowly tried to remember my name, after the incident with the wooden chair and i finally said "Tayla Wolfe... Wolfy". Robbie replied to me "well i must say that's a mighty good one Wolfy". That Sportakook slowly walked over to us, dripping glue onto the concrete and said "Robbie"... Robbie put his hands up defensivly and said "but that wasn't me this time", then the rest of the gang showed up. Stephanie, Pixel, Ziggy, Trixie and Stingy, followed by the Mayor and Bessie, and they said "Robbie Rotten, oh" They all blamed Robbie for what i did and Robbie tried to explain what happened. No one wanted to listen to what he had to say, when the Mayor said to him "Robbie that isn't a very nice thing to do to poor old Sportacus"... Both me and Robbie said at the same time, under our breath" yeah olds right". The Mayor asked Robbie what he said "Pardon"... Robbie replied again "but it wasn't me". All the people in Lazy Town went "yeah right" and that is when i piped in "it wasn't him". Stephanie and everybody else said "what", while looking confused. I replied "it was me alright, and it was bloody funny, haha". Stephanie replied to me "no it wasn't". I replied to her "well you must be a dumb-arse to see that it wasn't funny". Stephanie was so insulted with me that she said "no i'm not" and pushed me over into the pile of broken wood that i had already crushed before. The Mayor tried to work out what happened to the chair, but it stumped him. He asked the people of Lazy Town what happened, when he finally came to me and Robbie. the Mayor asked "Robbie". Robbie leaned back in the half broken chair and went "does it look like i have the equipment for breaking chairs, well does it"... The Mayor replied back to him "well, no" Robbie celebrated a mini victory, with not getting blamed for something happening in Lazy Town and he said "thank you". The Mayor walked over to me and he said "now... uh... name". I replied "Wolfy". The Mayor replied again "now Wolfy, did you break the bench". I said "well did i put the glue and feathers in the room over there". The Mayor said "yeah". And i replied "well then i did"... The Mayor relizing something, said to me "hey... wait a minute, how did you get in my office in the first place, it was locked"

I replied, proud of myself "i picked it". The residents of Lazy Town were shocked with what i did, and they probably thought that Robbie Rotten was considerably better than i was. The Mayor finally got back to what he was talking about before, and i said "i jumped out the window, because i saw the handle move and i dived into the wooden bench. I only just missed poor Robbie here (Stephanie said to everyone, under her breath "yeah olds right". Fortunatly Robbie heard what she said and he said to her "hey, i heard that".) ...but seeing that Sportakook in pink, made me feel much better". The people of Lazy Town started saying something between themselves, when me and Robbie walked off. It took a while for everyone to realize that we had already left, and they went back to their everyday lives, with Sportakook picking the feathers and glue off himself.

ROBBIE'S LAIR

When we got to Robbie's lair, i was trying to think of some brilliant plans to get rid of that Sportacookie and all of that exercising - urgh - stuff forever. I found a piece of old rag and an extremly old first aid kit. I patched up my cuts and bruises with some stick on bandages and i wrapped my sore arm tightly with a loose fitting bandage. I was looking through Robbie's stuff for a new set of clothing to wear, after i ripped and torn mine to pieces. I found a pair tight-fitting yellow and blue pants that had x-shaped bracers. I also found a slightly-too-large sleeveless shirt, which i put my torn blue shirt over it, as well as my bright orange and purple school tie, which the colours were too - urgh - bright and also way too sickly. Then i found some of Robbie's costumes. A Sportakook uniform, a carrot, an alien and an apple... geez he must try a lot, well i can't complain, that Sportakook ruins everything. I placed my steel capped boots by the bed that Robbie had made for me and i laid down. I woke up a few hours later, feeling a bit sick... i guess using the old bandages wasn't a smart thing to do. I needed a breath of fresh air and i staggered out of the manhole and slowly, but painfully made my way to the sportsfield. That Sportakook was playing basketball with the kids, when i was around 200m from them. I tried to walk further, but the old bandages crossed with my cuts made me feel even worse. I staggered around the wall and towards them. I was really feeling naucious now, and i fell to my knees. I held my hand to my chest, and then Sportakook's crystal went beep, beep, beeep, beeep, beeeep, well that's what Robbie said, and he was right. Sportakook looked around to see if there was anyone in trouble. All the kids were fine, so was the Mayor and Bessie and Robbie was taking a nap, and then he saw me. Sportakook ran over to me. The kids didn't come over to me, because they thought i was faking, but then they realized i wasn't. Sportakook laid me down flat on the ground and saw the state of my face. He then saw the bandages that i had used on my cuts and how dirty they were. Then i started to vomit. I vomited all over Sportakook, which normally i would find hilarious, but in this case i couldn't even crack a smile. That Sportacookoo felt my forehead and noticed that i was running a extremly high fever. He then saw my arm. I thought it was just a sore arm, until Sportakook saw the bone sticking out, boy was i wrong.

10 HOURS LATER

Around 10 hours later, i finally woke up. Robbie was sitting in an armchair that was next to the bed that i was in and when i looked around, it wasn't Robbie's lair that i was in. The room that i was in was way to colourful for Robbie and for me, the colours were a really sickly bright pink and extremly bright yellow, which made my eyes go funny. I sat up in the bed and i felt my arm. A cast, i was really astonished to find it in a cast, after all i only thought it was a sore arm. I swung my legs over the side of the bed closest to the window and i used all my energy to push the window up. When in pushed it up to the highest it went, i swung my right leg out and supported myself while swinging the other out aswell. That Sportakook was in his airship thingy, when his thing went beep, beep, beeep, beeep, beeeep and he jumped down towards Lazy Town. I was sitting on the windowsill, enjoying the breeze, when that Sportakook landed right infront of me. I squinched my eyes and said "Sportakook, what do you want". Sportacus replied to me annoyed "it's Sportacus". I replied to the Sportakook "whatever". Sportakook replied "well, what are you doing". I replied, being smart "sitting, what does it look like". Sportacus replied "i know that, but why are you sitting on the windowsill. I replied again, being smart "cause it's there, why do people climb mountains". Sportakook left flipping away, and i jumped down off the windowsill into the rosebush underneath. "whoops" i said to myself, as i picked myself up out of the bushes. I made it back to Robbie's lair and i had just made lunch for the both of us, when Robbie came sliding in. I said something, sarcasticly "good ride, was it". Robbie replied to me "haha very funny Wolfy" Robbie smelt the food and said "mmmm... food, what is it". I replied to him in another language "Crocca Monsier". Robbie scratched his head, looking for a word called Crocca Monsier, whatever that was, when he said "Crocca what". I replied"don't worry it's only ham and cheese toasted sangers, not some wog food". Robbie replied "oh, alright".

THE RACE TO BUILD THE CANDY ROCKET

I pulled my Iphone out of the pocket of my pants and i turned it on. It took a while for it to load, and when it did i went onto facebook and i made a facebook fanpage called Sportakook's a noob. Man oh man, my page got so many hits in only 5 minutes, but then that stupid Pinkie "reported" it and she tried to close it down. But she failed, haha. Robbie was also on facebook too and he noticed the fan page called Sportakook's a noob and he joined it also.

I was taking one of my daily naps, when those pesky annoying children were playing around, until one of them starts yelling help. Robbie wasn't in the lair at that time and i went over to the periscope and pulled it down. I looked into it and then i saw a blue thing flip past, i said as Robbie usually does "how does he do that" and I looked back into the periscope. Sportacookie helped Ziggy down and picked up the ladder that had fallen on Pinkie and Stinky. After Sportanoob flipped away Stephanie said to Ziggy "Ziggy, this is only for big kids". I saw that that Pickle person said the same thing to him earlier and i climbed out of Robbie's lair. Ziggy was sitting by himself, when i walked over to him. I sat down next to him, when he said to me "it's not fair". I replied to him "i know". Ziggy looked confused at me and said "huh, what do you mean". I replied again "you know, them saying that you can't go to space cause your not a so called "big kid". Ziggy said "yeah, lets build our own rocket, you wanna". I replied "Yeah... how bout a rocket covered in real candy that you can really eat". Ziggy replied "oh... that would be a dream come true. I replied "but we have to have Robbie's help". Ziggy replied, confused "huh, why"

I replied "cause he can build rockets and other machinery". Ziggy replied "yeah, ok".

WHO ZIGGY'S FRIENDS REALLY ARE

We set to work on the rocket and by the time we were finished that stupid Pinkie, Stinky, Pickle and that stupid Sportacookie were way behind us. Ziggy went over to them and said "our rocket's way better than yours". Stingy said "what rocket, i don't see any rocket". Then Pinkie piped up and said "Ziggy, it's not good to fib". That Sportacookie shook his head at Ziggy and then i showed up. I said to them all "it's true". Stingy replied again "where is it then, hm" I replied to them all again "over there" and they were all shocked to see that we wern't lying about the whole thing. Stingy was shocked to see that it was really real and he said "it's mine". We all laughed at what Stingy said and Ziggy piped up and said "and it's all made of candy". Stephanie said "that's definatly a fib". I replied to them all "no it's not, try it yourself... why don't you Sportanoob. Stephanie replied to me "he will get a sugar meltdown if he does" I replied again "i wasn't asking you, miss-know-it-all". Stephanie was even angrier than the day before when I called he a dumb-arse and she said "well your as much of a fibber as Ziggy is". Ziggy was really angry that Stephanie yelled at the only person that made him feel welcome, not just as a "little kid" and he said "stop it Stephanie, don't saying anything bad about my friend". Stephanie replied, shocked as to what Ziggy just said to them all "friend, we're your friends Ziggy". I piped in again "no your not, you call him a "little kid" and make him feel as if he's not wanted". Stephanie replied again "no, we've never done a thing like that and i wasn't even speaking to you" Pinkie pushed me over and i landed hard on the ground. Ziggy went over to Stephanie and got right into her face and said "you do that again, and i will get you". Pinkie walked past me and she also kicked me at the same time. Then Ziggy went ape-shit. He jumped onto Stephanie's back and tried to drag her to the ground. Sportacookie picked Ziggy up by his cape and Ziggy was still punching and kicking, even though he was in the air. I replied still on the ground "oh yeah Pinkie, here's the video iv'e got of you's being mean to poor Ziggy here". I showed them the tape i got of them being mean to Ziggy and i replied again "now who's the fibber, fibber". Stephanie replied again "come on Ziggy, lets go". Ziggy said "NO, your not my friends, you treat me like a little child, your only a few years older than i am, and you treat me like a little baby". Ziggy and I walked off towards Robbie's lair, while i pulled the candy rocket along with us, when Pinkie yelled out to Ziggy "we're sorry Ziggy". Ziggy yelled back at Pinkie and said " the names not Ziggy, it's Radarr" and they walked off.

IT'S NOT ZIGGY, IT'S RADARR

When Robbie got back from his nap in the quiet park, which was quite unusual for Lazy Town, he saw me with Radarr. Robbie said to me "what's that candy kid doing in here... isn't his name Ziggy, or something like that". I replied to what Robbie said to me "not anymore". "huh" Robbie said. I replied again to Robbie "his name is Radarr ok". Robbie replied again "ok". Robbie and i both walked down the stairs and where Radarr was and we both sat down. Robbie sat down in his fluffy arm chair and fell asleep, while Radarr and i played a quick game of cards, before i hit the sack too. By morning, Radarr had eaten most of the candy in sight and had gone off early to find some more, before Robbie woke up and noticed that he had none left. He had also changed his clothes from his cape to a dark navy blue pair of cut skin tight jeans and a loose fitting shirt that said Airborne and it also had a picture of a bird, i reckon it resembled freedom, and it was probably the same for Radarr. Radarr also wore a dark jacket that probably had some metal on it before, but now it only has the resemblance of a few scraps still stuck on and a few rips and tears from Robbie wearing it alot. Radarr also got a new hair style, that made him have a half-ducktail at the front and sort of messy at the back. He also died his hair midnight black and he also got blonde stips put in it. He also found a pair of aviator sunglasses outside Robbie's lair and he chucked them on. I also convinced Robbie to try a new change of clothes, and not just for his plans. I found cargo pants in a chest in Robbie's lair, so i rolled them up past his ankles and i sewed them into place. I bought Robbie a brand new pair of colourful dc hi-tops that cost me $140 and it also made me broke. Robbie put on the rolled cargos with some socks and his dc hi-tops. I also found a lycra-like shirt that was long-sleeved and just the right size for Robbie. Robbie put it on and i put a shirt that looked like the one that Ash Ketchum wore on Pokemon. I cut the sleves off and i gave it to Robbie to try on. While he was putting it on, i found a hat that looked like the one that 2Dads wore on Sea Patrol and i gave it to Radarr to wear. It was midnight black and suited the colour of his hair, then Robbie came out and we went out of his lair. We all sat by a big oak tree, drinking a can of Coke and eating a few packs of chips. Sportacookie came over saying stuff about how that stuff is bad for you. I managed to say something to him, within my 1 second eating break, and i said "move it Sportaloser" and he moved slowly away from us back to the kids.

HERE COMES THE ROB

Robbie changed his name to Rob and i got a full-sleeve tattoo on my right arm. I had to still go to the Lazy Town school and Rob made himself the teacher there. When we had to write in class, i used my right arm to write, cause i'm right handed, and Pinkie and the other's, cept Radarr, kept on looking at it. I told them to quit staring at me and then i got them in trouble. The Mayor came in and asked if he could see Ziggy, but Radarr didn't move. The Mayor walked closer to him and he said "Ziggy". Radarr had his headphones in and then the Mayor yanked them out of his ear. Radarr went "hey, what the..." Radarr didn't want to finish his sentance cause he knew it would get him into deep shit for saying it. Radarr said to the Mayor "who you lookin' for Mayor". the Mayor replied to Radarr "you know who i'm looking for Ziggy". Radarr replied to the Mayor "i don't know no Ziggy, do i". Radarr asked me and i replied to him and the Mayor "no, you don't". the Teacher, who was Rob, piped up to the Mayor and said "this is Radarr, Mayor, there is no Ziggy in here". The Mayor said to the teacher "very well then" and walked off.

Sportanoob was the only P.E. teacher that we had, and for me and Radarr, we we're dun for. Pinkie and the others were disappointed that the Sportafroob wasn't teaching us sport today, but it was Rob. I moved my leg up once and the teacher said to me "that's enough exercise for you today, you can rest for the time being and same with you Radarr.

Radarr and i sat down, as that Sportafroob jumped down from his airship. The others had to exercise twice as much and we hardly moved a leg, well only up once, and that was it.

SPORTANOOB FOR ENGLISH

We had to have Sportanoob for an English class once, and we were forced to write an essay on that Sportakook. My essay consisted of 3 words, Sportakook's a froob, and then we were made to read them to the class. Pinkie and the others, cept me and Radarr, wrote about how awesome that froob was and all the other junk like that. Radarr wrote his on a sticky note and it said i'm a froob. He stuck it on that Sportaloser's back. When they read there's out, i couldn't even be bothered to get up out of my seat and i said out loud, to the whole class, even that Sportafroob. I said "Sportakook's a froob". I placed my legs up on the table and swung my chair back when Radarr had to read his out. Radarr gave his to the Sportafroob and he said "but there's nothing here Ziggy". Radarr got that

Sportafroob by the collar of his shirt and said "it's Radarr got it, GOT IT!". Sportafroob replied to Radarr "ok, ok, but why did you not write anything down Radarr". Radarr replied to that Sportafroob, being smart "it's a waste of paper, writing about you Sportafroob". Sportakook said to the both of us "you will both see me and the Mayor after class", and we both sat down.

We had to wear retarted school ties and blazer that made me look like a total froob, much like that Sportafroob. The Mayor kicked me out of the school and ordered me to give back the school's blazer. I returned it, but i had died it black when i first got it, and he gave it back to me. I cut the sleeves of and made it a no sleeved blazer, which was probably one of the first ever in the world.

I got even lazier when i left the Lazy Town school. It was the most crummiest school that i have ever been to. The last school had the most crapiest teacher's who didn't know shit about what they were teaching about. No wonder why i always failed all the time. That Sportafroob ruined this school, as well as that Pinkie chick, Digital Guy, that pigtail person, who i have no idea what her name was and that greedy guy, who realy annoys me, but not as much as Pinkie and that fucking froob. Radarr and Rob are the only reason why i stay here in the first place.

THE OLD ROBBIE IS BACK IN BUSINESS

Rob was in his lair when i slowly walked over to him and said, sculling a can of Pepsi Max "hey Rob, you still teaching at that crap-heap of a school". Rob replied, disapointingly that he had to still teach, when he never wanted to in the first place "uh-huh... yeah, i'm still teaching there Wolfy... why". I replied, trying to not be obvious about what i was thinking "oh, i was just thinking". Rob said "what is it Wolfy... i know theres something on your mind... so whats up". I replied to Rob "well... you know that school is a crap-heap and that we both don't go there anymore". Rob replied to me "yeah, whats your point Wolfy". I replied again to Rob "we should, you know, egg the school or something like that"... That glimmer of hope that the old Robbie used to have when he was trying to foil that Sportafroob's sports - urgh - candy supply or getting rid of all the sports equipment and make Lazy Town lazy again... forever, came back and he said to me "hey thats a brilliant idea Wolfy... why didn't i think of that... urgh" and he walked off to his costumes.

To Lucky- Rob B. Roblain the banker

To Ducky- duck costume

To Fucky- Roblino the prostitute

Ah perfect. Rob dressed up into a chicken outfit, while i dressed in a skin-tight suit that was mostly camoflauged and changed colour when the suit touched a different surface. I picked up an egg out of the basket, when the Pinkie and the gang of Stinky, that pigtail chick and the Pickle kid, came past us. I did my best impression of an egg salesman and thankfully the believed me. The suit was making me sweat as much as an even hairier rock ape that badly needed deoderant (or a Chris Tulk). I was pulling at the collar of my suit, as well as saying to Rob "hurry up Rob, this suit is killing me... couldn't you find a cooler costume to put me in". Rob replied to me, while trying to place the eggs on top of the door and all around Lazy Town in small catapults "no i couldn't Wolfy, alright... i have to concentrate... just go find a tree to sit under till i finish, ok". I replied "ok" to Rob and i walked off to find a tree to sit under, or at least some shade to at least stand under.

Rob took that long to finish placing the eggs around Lazy Town, and when they went off, that Sportafroob's crystal went beep, beep, beeep, beeep, beeeep and he went off to save everyone that was in trouble. I wasn't feeling very well, and i reckon i was suffering some heatstroke. I opened my eyes and i got up. My eyes were going around in circles and i could see 3 of Rob the chicken. I walked off towards the lair, when that Sportafroob stopped me, he said to me, as if he was the best person in the world "Wolfy". "outta my way Sportacrap". I had my arms and hands to my head was i walked, and i was hoping that the Sportacreep wouldn't notice, but my back luck came true and he noticed alright, and tried to help me. He ran up to me and said "hey wait up Wolfy... Wolfy...". I stopped and he caught up to me and he said "are you alright". "does it look like i'm ok, are you blind or something". That Sportafag stopped as i walked further along the path, and it didn't take long for the effects of heatstroke set in. I stumbled along a wall and i stopped and leaned against it. I sat down and let my brain do three-million laps per second and as i began to stand, i started to feel dizzy. I put pressure on my legs and the blood rushed to my brain and made me tumble over. That Sportagoof's crystal went off and went beep, beep, beeep, beeep, beeeep. "someone's in trouble" he said (_well obviously, you dumb arse_) and he ran to where the crystal said it was at. I lay hunched over, holding my chest in pain and breathing really heavily. That Sportagoof ran to me and saw my body. My face was as red as a baboon's arse and it felt as hot as a piece of molten magma, that had just came out of a volcano. That Sportakook carried me to the mayor's house and placed me on the closest bed. Sportacus sat by the bed, waiting for me to wake, whenever i wanted to. I had thrown up most of the night, and that Pinkie was getting really agrivated by it. She went and stayed at Pixel's, while i took her bed at her Uncle's house. Rob never even noticed that i wasn't there and neither did Radarr. They only noticed that i was missing in the morning because of my bed. My bed is usually a mess if i had slept in it, and also around it is usually a pig sty, but this time it wasn't, and this caused concern for both Rob and Radarr.

BACK TO SCHOOL

Wolfy was forced to go back to school after the Mayor learned that i was not old enough to leave school. I was sitting in the back of the class with two new students, their names were Adam and Ash. All four of us, including Radarr, were sitting in the back of the class, when that Sportafroob came flipping in. We had him for a computing lesson and all the other kids were painting pictures on the computer with the computer program Paint. Adam, Ash, Radarr and myself were on Runescape. I was under the name Yensch, Ash was under the name of faulty m, Adam was under the name Icefyre x and Radarr was under the name DannyBoyDan. All four of us were Dungeing when that Sportafroob came slowly walking over. We were meant to be painting when he came over. I was a really good artist so i finished mine and i saved it. I saved four copies of it, but i put different names on the bottom of it, so that none of us would get in trouble. We were also looking a .. We spent half the day looking at the fails and demotivationals on the website, that we decided that we would post our own. I posted the menu stuff up that happened at our last school, (i used to go to school with Adam and Ash) the menu format was all stuffed up and one of the things you could get from their was a onion, alfalfa and mayonase thickshake. That Sportafroob looked at the fail and said "mmm". All four of us turned around and looked at him. When he walked away, we all loudly laughed to each other and then we all got sent out for disrupting the class.

DETENTION

All four of us had to stay back for detention after we so called disrupted the class. We had already finished our work and we were getting in trouble. None of the other's had completed their's, but they were allowed to go to recess and have something to eat. My stomach started to rumble, as did Adam's, Ash's and Radarr's. The bell went and then we had to go to our next class. We had math. We all got to math late and again, we got detention. That Sportakook yelled at us to do our work and the same as before, we already had it completed. Finally the end of the day had come and all four of us trawled slowly home. All four of us were staying in Rob's lair and when we got there Adam and Ash's parents were there trying to get their son's back home. I motioned them to stay hidden while i walked in. Their parents saw me and said "Tayla". I said to them "uh, who?"

Rob piped in and said "that's Wolfy". Their parents said "oh sorry, have you seen Adam and Ashley". I stood their not saying a word, when Adam and Ash stepped forward. Their parents said "Adam... Ashley". Ash piped up and said "i'm Ash k". They said to them both "well come on, were taking you home". Both of them stood firm and said to their parents "were not going k, we want to stay here with Wolfy and Radarr". I piped in and said "and don't forget Rob". Ash said to his parents again "oh yeah and Rob also". They replied to us again "well, you have to come with us, we are your parents after all and you are under our care". Both Adam and Ash replied to their parents "no, were 18 k, you can't tell us what to do". They replied to us "well ok, come on Tayla". They grabbed me by the sleeve and i ripped their hands away from me, i said "hey hands off the shirt". They stepped backwards whilst i fixed my shirt up and i said "and also, the name's Wolfy" and i walked off.

Their parents had left Lazy Town and we got back to playing Runescape. I kept on loosing, like always, whilst Adam and Ash, were Dungeing. My Dunge level was about level 50, whilst Adam had level 80 and Ash had level 120. Poor Radarr was stuck on level 2, but after a bit of help from Adam, Ash and myself and a few long, long hours, we got him upto an average of level 50. Then we went Dungeing together.

Pixel started playing Runescape as soon as Adam and Ash came to town, and he was almost past my combat level of 95. Pixel had around 75 levels in Dunge and he was well past me and Radarr. All five of us, when we were all logged in at once, went into a Dunge dungeon and all five of us gained 1.5 mil each. I as WOOTING all through the Runescape server that we were all in and then i teleported to the ge (Grand Exchange). I brought a christmas cracker and then i got a white party hat, i equiped it to Yensch and then i went to show it off in a non-member's world, even though non-member's can get the christmas cracker and all the types of party hats. Yensch was also wearing a pair of Barrow's armour, which i am sure i have no idea which type of Barrow's it is.

RUNE-A-WEEN

It was Halloween in Lazy Town and all of us dressed up as our favourite character out of anything that we have seen in our lives before. I dressed up in a Final Fantasy XII/12 costume. I had ordered a Zargabaath costume package that also came with the helmet and cape. Adam and Ash both came as their Runescape characters, while Radarr came as his favourite Final Fantasy XII/12 character Ffamran "Balthier" Bunasa. That Sportafroob came as himself, cause he's a fag and Pinkie dressed up as that Sportacreep. The rest of them dressed up as random horror monsters, such as Frankenstein, ghosts and zombies.

The annual Lazy Town Halloween Festavil was underway and Adam, Ash, Radarr and myself were sitting by a big oak tree. We had a can of Coke each and a large pack of chips to share. I had my laptop sitting on my stomach and i was at the ge selling all my untanned cow hides. I caused a massive as crach on the ge for cow hides and then Adam and Ash found the prices have dramaticaly dropped so they really stocked up on hides. I had a few mil to spare so i bought 1 white party hat, 1 blue party hat, 1 red party hat, 1 purple party hat and 1 yellow party hat. I gave one each to Adam, Ash, Radarr and Pixel as a Halloween present and i kept one for myself. The night was almost over, it was around 12:00 am and that Sportakook had already gone to bed at 8:08 pm, he's such a tosser. Adam and Ash had a whole entire slab of Vodka Crusiers, i wasn't old enough to drink and it wasn't legal for people to let me drink, as i was underage. Radarr and Pixel didn't care if they got one or if they didn't.

THE NIGHT AFTER

The night after what we called a Rune-A-Ween was a hard one. Both Adam, Ash and I were all hung over from the night before's drinking spree. Adam and Ash didn't have to worry about it, but i did though. I wasn't allowed to drink, as i was underage and if anybody found out, boy was i in the shit. I spent all morning throwing up, as did Adam and Ash. I didn't care what my hair looked that morning, so i just put a bit of water through it and then i slightly gelled it and put a half rolled bandana on my head, just so that people could see the top of my hair, aswell as my head. As we arrived at school, it started to rain. The rain was poaring down before we got into the classroom and i got soaked to the bone. The shirt was dripping water all one the floor of the classroom and i stood near an airconditioner to try to dry it off. My eyes were all bloodshot and I also had a cold to boot. I spent half the day with my ripped, torn and also dirty hankie near my nose, and the other half, well lets say that my eyes didn't want to stay open. When we got back to Rob's, i went straight for the bed. I ran to it and dived on it, i was asleep in the first few minutes of diving onto the bed and when i woke up, it was 9:00 in the morning the next day. Oh crap i was late for school. I grabbed my 1960 half-disco shirt and then i put my bandana on my head. My jacket, bunched cargos and my shoes were by the door and i put them on. I was half way out the door when i realised i had left my books at Pixel's house after we played Runescape at his house. I sprinted to Pixel's, hoping just hoping that Pixel didn't go to school today, when i ran past a ladder that had a full can of fluro yellow paint on top of it. I had no idea that i had bumped it and then i came pummeling right on top of my head. I pulled the can off my head and then i shook my hair, yellow paint went all over the walls and i had to wring the paint out of my bandana. I placed the bandana back on my head and saw the books sitting by Pixel's front door. He left a note saying that he, Adam and Ash had already gone to school. I grabbed my books and sprinted for the school. Our class had a PE lesson with that Sportafroob. I tried to sneak past him, but that stupid Pinkie said "look Sportacus, Wolfy's late". When Pinkie said that i stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around to face that Sportafroob. He said "Wolfy, Mayor's office, now". I obeyed and i made my way to the Mayor's office. I sat down in a chair that was at the front of the Mayor's office. I was picking all the dry paint out of my hair, clothes and my beloved bandana. Sportafroob opened the door and motioned for me to go in. I sat in a chair that was right in front of the Mayor's desk. Sportacus noticed that my eyes were bloodshot. After we finished talking, i got up and i was just about to walk out the door, when that Sportacreep stopped me and he said "Wolfy, whats wrong with your eyes". I stopped in my tracks and i turned around. I said "uh... i dunno", then i turned around and walked out the door. Adam, Ash and Radarr were waiting for me outside the Mayor's office and when i came out we all walked out for recess.

It was at lunch time and me, Adam, Ash, Pixel and Radarr were sitting by the big oak tree. We were eating a large pack of chips each whilst drinking from a 1.25 litre bottle of coke. I was starting to feel better when the bell went and then we had computing with that Sportafroob. I was so hungry after missing almost all of my recess so i sat in computing playing Runescape, looking a demotivational pictures and eating chocolate and drinking coke. I got caught out after that Pinkie spied me eating and drinking in class and i got sent out. Stingy started to dislike Pinkie after she always dobbed on me and he got up out of his chair and said to that Pinkie "dobber" and walked off to we were sitting. After about a week nobody was sitting around Pinkie and they were all sitting around me, Adam and Ash. That Sportafroob walked over to us all and told Stingy and Trixie to go over and sit with Pinkie, and then i said for us all "what sit with a dobber, i would rather be run over by a truck" and then everybody else said "yeah" at the same time. I folded my arms (just like Luietenant Commander Mike Flynn did in Sea Patrol after his Comms Officer Robert J. Dixon or "RO" said that NAVCOM just gave the order to engage and he said better late then never, thanks RO and then he folded his arms) and i gave a sarcastic smile in her direction. Pinkie was so fed up with this, that she made a slight grunt and she got up out of her chair and walked out of the room. Everybody cheered, except for that Sportafroob and he followed her out.

ANOTHER ENGLISH ESSAY

We had to write another english essay and we still had that Sportafroob for it. That Sportafroob said to us all "well, after how our last essay finished up, i am not going to force you to write the essay about me. Me and Radarr were so estatic about the essay now that we aren't forced to write an essay on that Sportafroob and we decided to do our essays on rage comics

Our essays wern't actually essays, well they were much like hand-drawn drawing of rage comics. I done all the work involved with the comics, but so that Adam, Ash and Radarr wouldn't get in trouble, i signed each of their names at the bottom on the page. Adam read his rage comic outloud from his chair and he said

"(le laptop) WOOT FINALLY GOT 450 POINTS, I R PWNGE (estatic face)"

"(le laptop) (happy face)"

"WOOT GOT 451 POINTS... PROBLEM (troller face)"

"FFFFFFFUUUUUU TROLLERS! (full screen rage)"

Ash was up next and he did one of my home-made rage comics and he said

"(le phone) hey bra (troller face)"

"(le phone) hey man (hapy face)"

"hey bra (troller face)"

"hey Derp (neutral face)"

"hey bra (troller face)"

"hi Derp (angry face)"

"hey bra (troller face)"

"I said hi (neutral face)"

"hey bra(troller face)"

"dude I said hi (angry face)"

"hey bra (troller face)"

"SAY SOMETHING ELSE (angrier face)"

"sup bra (troller face)"

"FFFFFFUUUUUU TROLLERS! (full screen rage)"

Radarr was up next and he also did one of my home-made rage comic and he said

IN EXAMS

"(le phone) (happy face) (braces troller)"

"dude whats the answer to the first question (braces troller)"

"why would i tell you (angry face)"

"cause... derp, herp, derp... blaa... blaa... me fail (braces troller)"

"live with it Derp (angrier face)"

"ok Herp (braces troller)"

"he never said I couldn't take a photo of them (braces troller)"

"herp... derp, herp... blaa, blaa... cheat (douche teacher)"

"FFFFFFUUUUUU CHEATING TROLLERS! (full screen rage)"

I was up next and I was also the last of the class to say their's outloud and I said

"great a day of Derp school (neutral face)"

"(le laptop) (hapy face)"

"friday the thirteenth (neutral face)"

"who cares" (happy face)

"(goes to school) hey Derp (happy face)"

"hey Herp (troller face)"

"(school on fire)"

"weird (neutral face)"

"WOOT NO SCHOOL (estatic face)"

"WOOT NO SCHOOL (happy face)"

"I SAID WOOT NO SCHOOL (angry face)"

"WOOT NO SCHOOL (troller face)"

"(everybody cheers)"

"FFFFFFUUUUUU TROLLERS! (full screen rage)"

We got around full marks each for our essays/drawings and then that Sportafroob told all four of us to stay behind. That Pinkie complained that we cheated after I had did all the work and they did nothing, which was actually, very much true. I had used a different pencil for each one of them and i also changed my hand writing style so that none of them would get caught. However one of the drawings matched my handwriting and that Pinkie said "ah hah, here you go Sportacus, this proves that Wolfy and the others cheated on the assignment". I snatched the sheet that the Sportacreep was looking at, right out of his hands and then that Pinkie said " hey give that back". I said, outsmarting her, yet again "what give back my assignment". "This one is mine" i said to that Sportacreep and Pinkie and then i said "and this one is Adam's and that one is Ash's and that one over there is Radarr's".

I left Lazy Town, as well as Adam and Ash. I felt sorry for leaving Radarr there, but since we were there the town is much more lazier than ever and that is the best thing of all. I hope that Rob, Pixel, Radarr, Stinky oh sorry Stingy and that Tricky kid oops sorry again its Trixie are more happier than they were when that Sportafroob and that Pinkie were making everybody act like total douchebags and also making them exercise, when they never wanted to in the first place.


End file.
